fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mikanki Amber
Mikanki Amber is one of the main Cures from Sky Pretty Cure and Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Amber is a is a smart, elegant and very calm girl, who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Amber grew up, in a wealthy family. But since she is 10 years, she lifes together with her aunt, because her parents are always busy and visit different cities and countries. Amber likes both, playing piano and playing video games. But most of time, she spends time with her best friends. She is the third Cure who transforms. She takes care of Mandarin, a creature from Skyriver. She appears to be conceited but is a very friendlich person. She likes to help other students especially her friends. Amber also has a very good sence for fashion. And is the leader of the fashion club in her school, which is Nijiiro Private Middle School. She is also the last member of the Warm Color Trio of Sky Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Sienna (キュアシエナ Kyua Shiena) and controls the power of light. Her catchphrase is "Completely elegant!" (完全にエレガント！ Kanzen ni ereganto!) History Becoming PreCure Warm Colors Pretty Cure Sky Pretty Cure Collecting the Tears To Skyriver Against Catastrophe Personality Amber is a is a smart, elegant and very calm girl, who appears to be conceited for new students. But she is actually the exact opposite of this. She likes to help other people, when they have problems. She also is very clever. She counts as one of the best students in her grade. Amber also has a very good sence for fashion. Appearance Amber has wavy, shoulder long, brown hair. She often wears a orange colored headband. Her eyes are brown. She wears a orange colored top and a light yellow, sleeveless shirt underneath. She wears a dark blue skirt and a dark grey belt. She wears brown boots and on both arms bracelets. As Cure Sienna, her hair becomes langer and become a orange color. She wears a yellow colored headband with a red ribbon on it. She wears a orange colored dress with a red ribbon, with a yellow heart on it, and a double-layered skirt and has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm warmers have a orange color and her right arm warmer is shorter as the left one. Her boots are knee-length. Relationships Akahane Ruby - Kiishi Topaz - Mandarin - Mikanki Haru - Cure Sienna The orange color is a proof for elegance! Cure Sienna! オレンジ色は、エレガンスのための証拠です！キュアシエナ！ Orenji-iro wa, eregansu no tame no shōkodesu! Kyuashiena! Cure Sienna (キュアシエナ Kyua Shiena) is Amber's alter ego. She holds the power of elegance and controls the power of light. Cure Sienna is the last member of the Warm Colors PreCure Trio. Although, she is the weakest Cure of all, she always tries her best. Alone, Cure Sienna can perform Orange Showtime. Later, she can perform Crystal Rising after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Crimson and Cure Saffron, they can use Warm Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasie. In the sequel, Cure Sienna is able to use the attack Shining Orange Sunshine. Together with Cure Saffron and Cure Crimson, they can use Sun Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Cirlce. After getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. Attacks Orange Showtime - Crystal Rising - Transformation "Pretty Cure, Rainbow Paint Over" - Pretty Cure, Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Mikanki Amber to transform into Cure Sienna in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from greyish blue to orange. Then, Amber appears in front of glowing light. She is completely covered in this light and her eye color changes. Then her hair becomes longer and a hairband with a red ribbon appears. She spins around and the light starts to disappear. Her whole Outfit appears after the light was gone. At last, der belt appears and she puts her commune on it. The Cure Sienna does her Speech. Etymology Mikanki (蜜柑木) - Mikan (蜜柑) means "Mandarin", a reference to her alter ego as Cure Sienna and her theme color, which is orange. Ki (木) means tree. Together, her surname means "Mandarin tree". Amber (アンバー) - From the English word amber that denotes either the gemstone, which is formed from fossil resin, or the orange-yellow colour. Cure Sienna - Her Cure alias is from the given name Sienna, which comes from the English word meaning "orange-red". It is ultimately from the name of the city of Siena in Italy, because of the colour of the clay there. Her planed names "Orange"/''"Mandarin"'' and "Amber" were removed and got used as her given name (Amber) and for her mascot's name (Mandarin). The idea of Orange is not used in Sky Pretty Cure. Songs As a main character, Amber's voice actor, Asumi Nakata has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Elegant Performance *~Cure Orange~ Duets Trivia * Her planed Cure names "Orange"/"Mandarin" and "Amber" were removed and got used as her given name (Amber) and for her mascot's name (Mandarin). The idea of Orange is not used in Sky Pretty Cure. *Amber has a poster from Heartcatch Pretty Cure in her room. Gallery - Screenshots= }} References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Amber #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Sienna Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Female